dragon_quest_aeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Ailments
All of the status effects that take away control of a character can wear off over the course of a battle. They take up the turn they wear off on. The effects that don't take control away don't wear off during a fight. Unless otherwise specified all status effects can be cured with the Purify spell or a Full Moon Herb. All status effects are resisted by either Physical or Mental Ailment Resistance. Some attacks may have modifiers to make them harder to resist. If a target has 100% or higher resistance to an effect then the result will be IMMUNE rather than RESISTED. Sleep (Mental) Sleep prevents the victim from taking action. It also prevents the victim from dodging attacks while it is asleep. It naturally wears off either during or at the end of battle. A sleeping target will make a check each round to wake up, based on their Mental Ailment Resistance. They will always lose the first round of action after getting put to sleep, but on subsequent rounds they will receive +15% bonus to that check each round to wake up. So if their base is 20% then on round 2 their check would be at 35%, round 3 their check would be 50% etc. Stopspell (Physical) Stopspell prevents special attacks (anything not listed in the Universal section of the Abilities page) from being successfully cast. It lasts until the end of the fight. Note that this is NOT a silence effect, but works by interrupting the affected person's ability to tap into their MP pool. Skills/abilities that DO NOT use MP can still be used (such as Double Edged Slash, Heart abilities, Breath Attacks, etc) Surround (Mental) Surround sharply reduces the chance a physical attack will hit. It lasts until the end of the fight. A surrounded target has a 5/8 chance for all Attack actions (including Elemental Slashes, Spirit Punches, and the like but NOT Blaze, Infernos, etc) to miss and a 3/8 chance for the attack to proceed as normal (although the attack can still miss due to an enemy evading). There is also a similar Physical version of this status effect called 'Dazzle '''that functions identically except that it checks Physical Ailment Resist. Confusion (Mental) Chaos causes the victim to either stand around confused, help his enemies, attack himself, or attack his friends. It naturally wears off either during or at the end of battle. Each turn, a confused target will randomly choose one of four actions (probability of each action may or may not be equal): Cured, Physical Attack, Cast Spell, Do Nothing. The target of any action taken will be completely at random from all valid participants in the fight Paralysis (Physical) Paralysis prevents the victim from taking action. It also prevents the victim from dodging attacks while it is paralyzed. Paralysis can wear off during battle and during travel. Note that Paralysis does not automatically end with combat but overworld travel will usually cause it to wear off. A paralyzed target will make a check each round to wake up, based on their Physical Ailment Resistance. They will always lose the first round of action after getting paralyzed, but on subsequent rounds they will receive +15% bonus to that check each round to wake up. So if their base is 20% then on round 2 their check would be at 35%, round 3 their check would be 50% etc. Fear (Mental) Fear prevents the victim's next action. It also prevents the victim from dodging attacks while it is frozen with fear. Some monsters may be immune to fear. Poison (Physical) The damage done by poison is MaxHP/10 OR ''1 HP, whichever is greater. This damage takes place immediately after the afflicted one's action. Traveling while poisoned inflicts damage commiserate with the distance traveled. (It has been suggested that doing anything that takes a substantial amount of time will cause poison damage.) Poison does not wear off. It can be cured with either an antidote herb or the Purify spell. Churches in towns can also cure poison. Cursed (Unique) Can cause various effects depending on what caused the curse. To fix it, a trip to the Hexologist is required.